


The First Anniversary and the First Time

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Jason is a Dork, Nico is a Dork, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It's Jason and Nico's first anniversary and they're both in for a surprise.





	The First Anniversary and the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *They're legal age in this.  
> **I don't own these characters.

Jason frowned at his cabin, tracing the scar on his lip with a finger as he thought. Tonight had to be perfect. He went over his mental checklist again. Food, a simple Italian dish he had spent weeks learning to make so it would be perfect, check. Desert, brownies from Camp Jupiter, check. Nico’s favorite movies, all Disney, check. Cheesy candles all over the room, check. Cheesier bouquet of roses by the bed, check. The new outfit Jason had bought just for tonight, check.

Everything was perfect, so why was he nervous? Was it his father’s statue? Jason scoffed at himself. He and Nico were both used to the statue by now so it didn’t bother either of them. No, Jason knew what was bothering him. He hadn’t spent any alone time with Nico in over a month. Every time Jason tried to plan a date, Nico would brush him off nervously, always saying he had plans with Will. Jason trusted Nico not to cheat on him but he felt like he was slowly losing Nico. He hoped this date night, celebrating their one year anniversary, would help things.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts by a hesitant knocking on his cabin door. His face split into a grin and he hurried to open the door. His smile softened when he laid eyes on Nico, standing in front of the door looking nervous. Nico had apparently also bought a new outfit as well, as Jason didn’t recognize the black long sleeve shirt or the new skinny jeans. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail the way Jason liked, too.

Nico smiled back at him, trying to look calm, but the way he kept twisting his skull ring showed he wasn’t completely calm. Jason reached out and gently grabbed the back of his neck. Nico let Jason pull him into a kiss and happily kissed back until someone whistled and whooped behind them. Nico instantly froze and pulled away, his face heating up. Jason stepped back and beckoned him inside with one hand. Nico entered the cabin in a rush but stopped in his tracks when he saw what Jason had prepared. His mouth dropped open and he turned around to look at Jason as he closed and locked the door.

“You did all this?” Nico asked breathlessly.

Jason shrugged sheepishly and nodded. “It’s our first anniversary. I wanted it to be special,” he said. Jason stepped closer to Nico and once again pulled Nico to him, this time holding on to both of his shoulders. Nico lifted his head up to Jason, eagerly kissing him back. But when Jason tried to press his body against Nico’s, Nico tensed.

Jason instantly pulled back, staring down at Nico confusion. Nico avoided his gaze, his face turning red again. Jason frowned and started to speak but Nico cut him off, mumbling “Let’s eat,” and pulling away from Jason completely. Jason sighed but followed Nico to his bed where they had to eat.  
They ate the food in mutual silence, neither wanting to speak. Jason grew more worried and confused with every minute that went by. Finally, the food was finished.

“Pick out a movie, we can eat desert while we watch it,” Jason said and picked up the plates they had used. He stowed them out of sight while Nico picked out a movie.

Once Jason had started the movie, they settled on his bed with the brownies. Jason tried to snuggle up with Nico, but every time he tried to put his arm around Nico, he would stiffen and find some excuse to move. It went on like this, Jason trying to get close to Nico every few minutes and Nico avoiding him, for half an hour before Jason finally snapped.

Jason granted angrily and stood up, accidentally knocking the brownie box to the floor. He ignored Nico’s surprised cry and turned the TV off. When he turned to face Nico, he crossed his arms and sighed. Nico had not moved from his spot on the bed but now he looked scared, whereas before he was just nervous. He twisted his ring on his finger fast, his only movement.

Jason ran his hand through his hair and tried to cool his anger before he spoke. “What’s going on, Nico?” he finally asked.

Nico winced. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, is there something you want to tell me? I haven’t spent any time alone with you in weeks, every time I try you’re always hanging out with Will instead, and now tonight, I set all this up for you, yet if I so much as do more than try to kiss you, you pull away from me! What is going on?!” Jason had unintentionally raised his voice by the end of his rant, which made Nico flinch. Seeing Nico flinch made Jason feel horrible and calmed him down some. He sighed and shook his head. “I just want the truth. Are you cheating on me? Or planning to break up with me?”

Nico gasped and jumped off the bed. He hurried to stand in front of Jason, tears quickly forming in his eyes. He grabbed Jason’s hands in his. “Gods, no! Jason, I swear, nothing’s going on with Will. I don’t want to break up!” He stared up at Jason imploringly, trying to convey he was telling the truth.

Jason looked into Nico’s eyes. He sighed and let his body slump. His head fell forward tiredly. “Then what is going on?” he asked quietly.

Nico sniffed back the tears and bit his lip. “Will was … Teaching me. About stuff,” he dead panned, not wanting to elaborate.

Jason lifted his head and seeing Nico’s face blushing again his eyebrows raised. “Stuff?” he repeated doubtfully.

Nico nodded. He took a deep breath for courage before explaining, “Sex. I asked him to teach me about sex.”

The silence that followed that confession was deafening. Nico had to look away from Jason then. Only Jason wasn’t having that. He put two fingers under Nico’s chin and lifted his face up so he had to look at Jason again.

“Why?” Nico was shocked by the single word. He had expected anger, irritation or frustration at the least. Instead Jason sounded curious.

Nico shrugged. “When I was growing up, we didn’t have sex education, especially not for gay kids. But I wanted to learn. And I wasn’t sure who else to ask or where to go. I mean, Will is a doctor, sort of, so I thought he could teach me without it being weird.”

Jason frowned. “How did he … ‘teach’ you?” he asked, his mind conjuring up images he didn’t want.

Nico choked on a laugh when he realized what Jason was thinking. “He showed me some educational and medical books. Gave me a couple of lectures, about being safe and proper preparation. He even managed to get a couple of porn magazines from the Stolls for me to look at,” he explained reassuringly.

Jason was still frowning despite his explanation. “But why? Why didn’t you ask me? We’ve talked about sex before, why didn’t you ask me to show you?” he asked quietly, feeling hurt.

Nico cupped Jason’s face with both hands, seeing he had hurt his feelings without meaning to. “I wanted to surprise you. I thought our anniversary would be the perfect night to have our first time. You know, romantic and all that stuff that makes me gag. But I didn’t want to be awkward or let you do all the work because I didn’t what to do. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel like like I was going to leave you.” He nuzzled his cheek against Jason’s gently.

Jason tentatively brought his arms up and wrapped them around Nico. “So why have you been avoiding me since you got here?”

Nico winced again. “Nervous, I guess. I’ve been planning to finally have sex with you. My body and my head are at war over it.”

Jason chuckled. He pulled Nico against him and smiled when Nico didn’t pull away again. “It’s alright. Next time, just tell me, ok?”

Nico nodded. “Do you want to finish the movie?”

Jason grinned mischievously. He squeezed his arms around Nico tighter and lifted him off the floor. Ignoring Nico’s surprised squeak, he carried them to the bed and laid Nico down on it. He settled his body on top of Nico, bracing his weight on his forearms.

He dropped his head and kissed along Nico’s jaw. “I think I want to see what Will has been teaching you,” he whispered.

Nico gasped when Jason nipped at his neck, his arms righting around Jason’s neck. “Gods, Jason. Don’t mention another guy’s name while you’re necking me!” Jason chuckled against Nico’s skin.

“Remind me to thank him later,” Jason mumbled right before he kissed Nick.


End file.
